1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to enterprise networks and, more specifically, to synchronization and logging on mobile devices.
2. Description of the Background Art
In an enterprise environment, administrators need the ability to properly control devices attached to the enterprise network, and to diagnose the devices, without requiring intervention from end-users of the devices. Presently, it is necessary for administrators to perform many configuration functions manually on mobile devices attached to enterprise e-mail systems. In order to have remote access to the devices, third-party applications may be used specifically for this function, which results in significant overhead. This is similarly the case with device logging mechanisms. Installing and maintaining these components requires occasional user intervention, as the processes are under the mobile device user's control.
Accordingly, what is desired is a mechanism for performing configuration and diagnostic functions using an existing enterprise framework.